


Subway Boy

by parkwoojins



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, han jongyeon and kwon hyeob are mentioned twice, i just felt like writing it when i saw my album of jinyoung on the subway, idrk what this oneshot is even for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/parkwoojins
Summary: Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon oneshot





	Subway Boy

** Jihoon POV **

I rushed down the escalator and reached just as the doors opened. I walked in and looked around, I turned to my left and there he was again. Same time, same cabin, same seat. He was here everyday, seating at the same place.

He wore a black mask over his mouth which covered most of his tiny face. He never said a single thing to anyone but his eyes spoke a thousand words.

His eyes were a deep dark brown and they told a different story everytime I saw him. He was intriguing, and I wanted to know more about him, not just because he was absolutely breathtaking but because he was truly a interesting person.

I had never seen his smile, because he covers everything from his eyes down, so I could only admire his perfect features from where I stood everyday.

Everything he did was just so graceful although sometimes he dozed off and would knock his head on the glass next to him. Honestly sometimes I felt like I shouldn't keep staring at him and would divert my eyes away but I always found myself still looking back at him in the end.

I had no way of trying to find him since he clearly wasn't from my school, he had a blue, or black? uniform and there were so many schools that had the same colours. I sighed, maybe I'll just have to live with admiring him from afar.

Then the day came when I couldn't take the subway for a week, because I had preparations for the first filming of Produce 101. Heck I probably couldn't take the subway for a good 2 months if I don't get eliminated in the first round.

It was finally the first day of filmings and we had been watching auditions for a good 2 hours until we finally were allowed a break. I rushed to the toilet and Jongyeon hyung told me to meet him at the vending machines after.

I walked towards the vending machines hoping I would find Kwon Hyeob hyung or Jongyeon hyung there. But there was only a tall skinny guy buying something, probably one of the other contestants.

I waited behind him, since I was here, I decided to just get something to eat before trying to find them again. Then the stranger turned around and bumped into me by accident.

'Oh sorry I was dazing out I didn't mean to stand so close- hey aren't you subway boy?' I pointed at him. He had a confused expression on his face and I mentally cursed myself, now I look like a stupid stalker of him.

'Sorry I just- I meant I've seen you on the subway many times before, we go the same way home.' I was flustered but I tried to explain my sudden outburst and weird nickname for him.

He laughed before nodding, 'Yeah I know I've seen you.' I froze, because firstly, his laugh was so angelic it fit his physical appearance so well and secondly, he's noticed me.

 _Ah you idiot you've stared at him so much he probably thinks you're some weird stalker now._ I wanted to slap myself on the head. 'Jihoon hyung I don't think you're weird don't worry.'

'I- how did you know what I was thinking about? Wait more so how do you know my name and if I'm a hyung to you or not?' _Did I know him from somewhere? I never recalled meeting him ever before unless it was on the subway._

He laughed softly again. _Damn he really needs to stop doing that._ 'Hyung you look super stressed out and like you're having a conflict going on in your head.'

I gaped at him. _Was I really that obvious?_ 'And secondly hyung, like I said I've seen you on the train before and you've caught my eye so when I saw you today I was kinda shocked too but you do realize your name tag is on your shirt right now don't you?'

I looked down at my shirt and then at his, 'Oh you're right.' _Bae Jinyoung. That was a nice name. Again it fit him perfectly._ 'Well this is really embarrassing because if I'm a hyung to you clearly I'm looking really stupid right now for not realising that.'

He smiled at me, 'No you don't hyung it's alright, I don't think half of the trainees here remember that they're wearing their name tags because I've seen people calling trainees and the trainees themselves asking how they know their names many times.'

I nodded in understanding, 'Well although you already know my name I guess I should still introduce myself.' I stuck out my hand, 'Hi, I'm Park Jihoon, a student at SOPA, I'm a 99 liner, nice to meet you.'

He looked at me, clearly amused, but still shook my hand. 'Hi, I'm Bae Jinyoung, a student at Lila Art Highschool, a 00 liner, nice to meet you too hyung.'

I smiled at him, forgetting that I was still holding on to his hand, 'Hyung, are you going to continue staring at me and holding on to my hand?'

I looked at him before looking down to our still connected hands. 'Oh god I'm so sorry, well isn't today just going great for me.' I finally meet the guy I've been looking at for the past 7 months, then act stupid in front of him and even hold his hand for too long.

He chuckled at me again, 'Well hyung we better go get ready to do our performance. I'll be cheering you on! Fighting!' He smiled at me cutely.

I laughed at him, 'You too! I'll be waiting for your performance!' We parted ways and just before I got to the end of the hall I heard Jinyoung call me again.

'Hyung, maybe when you're thinking about something you shouldn't speak your thoughts out, but it's alright, I've noticed you for the past 7 months too. Good luck! See you later.' He ran off with a cheeky smile.

 _I shouldn't speak my thoughts out? What was he talking about?_ Oh no. I thought I said everything in my head now he knows I probably like him how stupid can I get.

Then I recalled what he said again and started blushing, if anyone saw me right now they would think I was crazy. 'He noticed me the past 7 months too.'

I contemplated between banging my head on the wall or silently screaming. I clearly went with the latter before rushing back to the studio where everyone was seated at.

I saw Jinyoung sitting a row behind us and he happened to look my way too. He gave me a thumbs up before mouthing 'Fighting' again and smiling, I smiled back and did the same before quickly sitting down.

Jongyeon hyung leaned over to me, 'Why are you so happy and blushing?' I just smiled at him, 'It's nothing, I just finally met subway boy and actually talked to him. Fate is finally going my way.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad wow but hope you guys liked it though its a short one ㅠㅠ I kinda rushed the ending abit since its 2am here and I started this an hour ago so the ending is a little weird jsfnaojf I'm sorry but do leave kudos and comments on how I can improve!!
> 
> *also I have not proofread it do forgive me for any mistakes!!


End file.
